Untitled
by fieryphoenixchick
Summary: A new girl comes to Duel Academia in the middle of the school year and catches the attention of Kaiser Ryo... but she has problem that she doesnt help... can kaiser and their friends help her before its too late? And find love? discountinued... sorry!
1. First Day Here

Okay, this isn't perfect for sure but, it's definitely not the worst i've ever done

i can't think of a title right now because i don't know exactly how the story will progress and end (it's kinda hard for me to end stories)

so eventually, this will be a KaiserXOC fanfic, but i gotta work in other stuff besides just my character and kaiser hanging out so yea.

we'll see how this'll turn out

* * *

Untitled

"I hope you enjoy your accommodations here at Duel Academia, Miss Kada. We were quite amazed by your incredibly high scores on the written exam though you enrolled rather late."

"Thank you, Principal Sameshima." Mineko, or usually known as Mimi, responded looking out the office window. "So I'm in the Obelisk blue dormitories?"

"Yes. That is where the highest tier students stay in."

"Oh. Alright. Thank you again, sir."

Judai was just hanging out with his pals Hayato and Sho when they saw a girl, about their age, with chesnut colored hair strolling around the campus, looking around the place. She wore a blue mini dress, indicating she was in Obelisk Blue, as to them, being in Osiris Red.

"Hi, the name's Yuki Judai." Judai introduced himself proudly, approaching her.

"Marufugi Sho." Sho said timidly.

"Maeda Hayato." Hayato added.

"Kada Mineko. You can just call me Mimi. Nice to meet you guys." Mimi smiled warmly.

"Why do you have red jackets while I'm wearing blue? Are you three in a different dorm?"

"Yeah, we're in Osiris Red." Sho replied, rather unenthusiastically.

"In other words, we're the drop-outs." Hayato explained.

"We got low scores on our written exams." Judai said. "But that's okay. I mean, at least we made it."

"Judai! Sho! Hayato!" someone yelled in a distance.

The four 15 year olds turned, seeing two people approaching them. The boy had black hair and wore a yellow jacket. The girl had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a dress exactly like Mimi's.

"Hey guys." The boy greeted while panting. "Asuka and I were looking for you guys everywhere! Oh, who's your friend?"

"Misawa, this is Mimi. Mimi, this is Misawa Daichi and Tenjoin Asuka."

"Hi."

"Cool. Hey, we're in the same dorm!" Asuka exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, it's pretty awesome." Mimi said.

"C'mon, let's get to class before Professor Chronos has a fit." Judai called, starting to run.

"Wait, who's Professor Chronos?" Mimi asked.

"You'll see Mimi."

With that, he grabbed her wrist and started to run again.

It was 9:00 P.M. and Mimi decided to check out the pier and lighthouse. Asuka said that there was usually a nice breeze and usually is very calming to watch the sea. Mimi sighed softly while leaning on the lighthouse, thinking about how she even got to Duel Academia. She applied late, and was came almost halfway through the school year. Before Duel Academia, she attended Duel Prep, but took very advanced classes, and was one student out of five who took those.

Suddenly, during her moment of solace, she heard footsteps, walking toward the lighthouse. Her body tensed as she felt a hand take her shoulder and turn her around. Mimi saw a boy, around 17 or so, with teal hair and eyes, staring at her. He wore a cold look on his face.

"Who are you? An intruder?" He demanded softly.

"I-I-I'm a new student, Kada Mineko. I prefer M-M-Mimi." She stuttered, frightened by the dangerous look on his face.

Then his expression softened.

"Oh, so you're the new girl that Asuka has been talking about. Yeah… She tells Momoe and Junko all about you."

"Momoe and Junko?"

"They're my roommates, Mimi." Asuka said, walking over.

"Oh, okay."

"Ryo, did you introduce yourself? Oh well, I'll do it for you. Mimi, this is Marufuji Ryo, or Kaiser Ryo. He's Sho's older brother." Asuka told Mimi.

"They do look alike…. Sort of."

"So, are you a good duelist?" Kaiser asked.

"Well, I guess I'm alright. I have beat a lot of pretty good people though." Mimi said, modestly.

"Do you want to duel?"

Mimi froze. "Here? Now? Wait, what?"

"Yeah, here and now. You up for it?" Kaiser replied.

"Uh, I guess so…."

"Okay then, let's duel."

* * *

So, if you have any suggestions about what i can do to fix the story up or suggestions for the story, just put it in a review or send me a message 

i'll try to fix it up as much as i think will work

constructive criticism welcome

just please nothing like "this story freakin sucks. u suck at writing!" b/c i won't know what i did wrong


	2. Kaiser vs Mimi

YAY! chappie 2 is up! yes i kno its short

OH! if ya want a description of Mimi, look at my profile, its b4 the writing update section

English names to Japanese names: (lots of ppl asked for a guide)

Marufuji (Kaiser) Ryo Zane Truesdale

Tenjoin Asuka Alexis Rhodes

Yuki Judai Jaden Yuki

Marufuji Sho Syrus Truesdale

Misawa Daichi Bastion Misawa

Maeda Hayato Chumley Huffington

Manjyome Jun Chazz Princeton

Sameshima Chancellor Sheppard

Professor Chronos De Medici (or is it Mediz?) Dr. Crowler

Daitokuji-sensei Professor Banner

**Disclaimer**: the only thing i own is my OC mimi so u cant sue me even if ya wanted 2! the rest is owned by Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

"So you ready?" Kaiser asked, donning his dueldisk. 

"Yeah, sure." Mimi replied, doing the same.

"Duel!" Both said in unison.

"I'll go first." Kaiser said before Mimi could say the same. "And I summon Cyber Dragon 2100/1600 in attack mode. Then I'll put a card face down."

"Alright. My turn." Mimi drew a card.

_Okay…. Let's see what I can do with these cards… hm…. _She thought carefully, staring at her cards.

"I summon Cyber Siren 1600/1400 in defense. And a card face down."

"I play the magic card Different Dimension Capsule. I choose 1 card from my hand to put in it. The capsule will be sealed for two turns before I can use it. Then, I'll use Cyber Dragon to attack your monster. Attack her Cyber Siren!" Kaiser declared.

"Wait- You just activated my trap card. Double Passé!" Mimi announced. Asuka became surprised because she also had that card.

"Double Passé?" Kaiser asked, surprised too.

"Yep, I take your attack directly and my monster attacks your life points directly too." She replied, cocking her head slightly.

_Okay, why did I just do that? It's a bit early in the duel to get cocky._ Mimi thought as she received the attack, while her life points dropped to 1900.

"Cyber Siren, attack Kaiser's life points directly!"

Kaiser's LP were now at 2400. 500 LP more than Mimi.

_Snap. I gotta do better or else Kaiser'll beat me! And I can't let that happen._

"Okay, then, my turn!" Mimi announced, drawing a card. She grinned when she glanced at it. "I summon another Cyber Siren. Then I'll play a magic card called Siren Royalty Ritual. I have to sacrifice two Cyber Sirens to bring forth Cyber Siren Queen 2200/1800 in attack mode. Cyber Siren Queen, attack his Cyber Dragon!"

Kaiser let out a loud "harumph" when Mimi's Cyber Siren Queen attacked his Cyber Dragon, destroying it. His life points were at 200. Mimi smirked.

_I'm so going to win this duel._

"My move." Kaiser drew a card, staring upon it without any emotion. Then he looked up at Mimi with the same expression, making her shiver, before speaking. "I summon another Cyber Dragon in attack mode and play monster reborn to bring back one more Cyber Dragon. Then I play Polymerization to fuse together my two dragons to make Cyber Twin Dragon 2800/2100. Attack Mimi's LP!"

"Ha! I have a trap card, Negate Attack! So my LP are still at 1900."

Kaiser narrowed his eyes, not expecting the trap card.

"What's wrong, Kaiser? Did you think that I would really lose that easily?" Mimi taunted. "Well, I don't give up that easily. I'll place a face down card and end my turn."

"Well, it's been 2 turns since Different Dimension Capsule was activated. Now, I can use the card inside it. First, I'll use De-Fusion to separate my Cyber Twin Dragon. Then, I'll play Power Bond. And now, I'll-"

"Wait, wait a sec- Did you just say Power Bond!" Mimi asked, nervously. The name of that certain card was familiar on the streets, and Mimi heard about it a lot and its power.

"Yes, I said Power Bond. I suppose you know the effects of it?" Kaiser asked, raising an eyebrow. Mimi slowly nodded her head.

"As I was saying, I'll now summon another Cyber Dragon. Power Bond will bond all three Cyber Dragons, to make Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800. As you know, another effect of Power Bond doubles the attack points of the certain monster in which Power Bond is used so now my dragon's attack points are now at 8000. Now, let's end this, shall we? Cyber End Dragon, Attack Mimi's LP! Eternal Evolution Burst!" Kaiser pointed at her, as Cyber End Dragon released a huge ball of inferno in her direction.

Mimi's eyes widened when the huge blazing ball got closer and closer to her. Immediately, she used her arms to shield herself from the attack. Her life points were reduced to 0. She lost the duel. Mimi collapsed on to her knees, in shock.

"How I could have lost?" She mumbled to herself. "I've never lost a duel in like 3 turns."

"That was a good duel, Mimi. You're really good." Asuka smiled, walking over to her. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks. That was a really awesome duel, Kaiser. You're really good." Mimi called, as Kaiser started to walk away.

He stopped, looking back at her, and smiled a little. "You too." He replied before continuing to walk.

_Now that I think about it, Kaiser's pretty cute. Whoa, did I just say that?_ Mimi thought as she and Asuka slowly made their way to the dorms.

* * *

yay thanks for the reviews for those who have reviewed 

some suggestions for my writing really helped

chapter 3 is starting to be written and stuff

please review!


	3. Remembering The Day

FINALLY CHAPTER 3!

its finally up!

so sry for the long wait i've been so freakin busy with skool and music and other crap

yea these chapters are kinda short... heh

hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for walking to the dorms with me, Asuka." Mimi said as they approached her dorm room.

"Hey, no problem Mimi. Good night." Asuka waved.

"G'night."

Mimi closed the door behind her and tossed her dueldisk unceremoniously on a chair. She quickly washed up and changed into a large t-shirt and shorts. Mimi slid under the covers of her bed and recounted her first day at Duel Academia…..

_Asuka, Judai, Sho, and Hayato had taken Mimi to her first class, which was with Chronos. They walked in the classroom right before class started. Mimi glanced at her wrist which was red because Judai had grabbed it quite firmly._

"_Oh, heh, sorry about that. I got excited." Judai apologized, noticing her rub her wrist. _

"_Hey, Judai, who's this girl?" a voice said. Mimi jerked her head up. Her eyes immediately darted around the room, recognizing that voice. Then she saw the owner's voice._

"_Manjyome?" She gasped loudly, looking up at him._

"_Mimi?" He asked, seeming to be as surprised as her._

"_HOLY SHIT! What are you doing here?" They bothyelled in unison._

"_You two know each other?" Hayato asked, his eyebrows raised._

"_Uh huh." Mimi nodded slowly, still staring at Manjyome, who was doing the same._

"_How?" Judai asked, confused._

"_Uh……well… we…" Mimi began._

"_We were boyfriend and girlfriend." Manjyome said plainly._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" the restschreeched loudly, jumping back from Mimi and Manjyome._

"_Why didn't you tell us this earlier Mimi?" Judai asked, flabbergasted._

"_I forgot Manjyome came here!" Mimi giggled. Manjyome blushed a little._

"_What are you students doing? Sit down in your seats!" A man with platinum blonde hair, and purple lips said sternly. He wore a blue trench coat like jacket with pink ruffles._

"_Who are you, sir?" Mimi asked politely, to make a good impression._

"_I am Professor Chronos de Medici."_

"_Ah, nice to meet you professor. I'm the new student, Kada Mimi." She held out her hand. He shook it, smiling at the fact she was in the Obelisk Blue dorm._

"_Pleasure." Chronos replied, then thought. 'Why does she look like someone famous? I just can't quite put my finger on it… Maybe that old windbag Sameshima will know.'_

'_This guy looks like a transvestite! Oh my flippin god! This is hilarious.' Mimi thought, refraining herself from laughing as she walked to her seat among the Obelisks._

Mimi chuckled at seeing Manjyome again. They hadn't talked to each other in a while. He wasn't the reason why they broke up. It was his brothers Chousaku and Shoji's fault. They wanted Manjyome to focus on being the best duelist and not fool around with girls. They forced the two to break up, and even hired people to watch them everywhere and make sure that they wouldn't be together. Also, they didn't like her, though she had no idea why.

Suddenly, she thought of Kaiser. She shivered slightly, thinking of the intensity of his eyes. They were like tiger eyes, stalking its prey. But she felt drawn to them, the reason unclear. Also, Kaiser seemed like a pretty nice guy if he didn't seem so emotionless. He even complimented her after their duel! Mimi blushed just thinking about that.

'It seems so unlikely for him to like me back though.' She sighed. 'After all, at the pier, it looked like he and Asuka were meeting each other to do something. They're probably boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh well. A girl can dream. Anyways, that duel against him was pretty awesome, I have to admit. I'll have to duel better to beat his Cyber End Dragon. I can't believe he used Power Bond! I hate that card.' Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Easy, Mimi, easy." She reminded herself out loud, taking a deep breathe. "You remember last time."

Last time Mimi lost a duel because of Power Bond, she became so mad at herself she threw various items around. They included trash cans, stray cats, basically anything that came in her way.

Mimi's hand relaxed and she closed her eyes to sleep at the end of an interesting first day at Duel Academia.

Kaiser stared out the window of his room, alsoponderingabout the duel, but coolly.

'Mimi wasn't really a bad duelist. Probably as good as Asuka or even better. She does look like someone familiar, outside from school. But who? Let's see, chesnut colored hair and light blue eyes. Who has characteristics like th- could it be? She looks almost exactly like him! Who is Mimi really?'

* * *

yayness

plz review!


	4. The Truth About Mimi

hey chappie 4 is here!

its a tad bit angsty near the end but i liked writing it.

finally i thought of a problem so Mimi wont be so Mary sue-ish

Enjoy!

Mimis relative's japanese to english name thing is at the bottom of the chapter

plz read the chapter first b4 finding out, it ruins the chapter

thanks!

* * *

The next day, Mimi walked out to get some fresh air in between classes. What she didn't know, during her stroll, was that there was a rumor about her being related to Kaiba spreading like wildfire across the whole school. Kaiser heard about it and told Asuka about this, who told Judai, Sho, Hayato, Misawa and Manjyome. 

"That's total bullshit." Manjyome said, crossing his arms. "She's not related to him. I swear."

"Are you sure?" Sho asked. "I mean, she could've lied to you."

"She wouldn't lie to me, I'm pretty sure of that."

"Well, you can't be too sure about that." Judai replied, trying to compare a mental picture of Kaiba and Mimi. "When you think carefully, they look alike a lot. Seriously, a lot."

"That's what I've thinking." Kaiser added, nodding slowly, he glanced at Mimi, who had just bent over to smell a daisy, a good distance away.

"Well, if you want to prove that I'm right, go ask Mimi." Manjyome said.

"That's the most logical option." Misawa agreed.

"Are there any other choices?" Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess not." Kaiser said when no one replied to Asuka. "Let's go ask."

"Ask who what?" a voice asked from behind.

"Whoa! Mimi, where'd you come from?" Judai asked.

"From over there." Mimi pointed to the daisy patch. "So anyways, you were going ask someone something. Who is it?"

"Kaiser, would like to ask you something." Manjyome said, emphasizing 'Kaiser'.

"What? Why me? Oh, never mind Manjyome. Mimi, there've been rumors about you-"

"About what, Kaiser?" Mimi looked worried, hoping that nobody found out her sort-of-crush on him.

"About you being Kaiba Seto's daughter."

"Kaiba has daughter?" She looked stunned.

"Don't play dumb, Mimi, we know that you're Kaiba's daughter!" Judai announced, pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"No really, I'm not his daughter. What the hell made you think that?"

"You two look the same. Basically." Hayato replied to a confused Mimi.

"We do? I had NO idea. But my brother told me that once or twice."

"You have a brother?"

"Well, Asuka, sort of. He's, apparently, my half brother and ask each other for advice. His name is Varon."

"Oh. What about the rest of your family?"

"All butVaron aredead since I was 5. But, my father left a sufficient amount of money in his bank account when he died. That, money, I use for food and school."

"I'm sorry, Mimi. About your family. But, where did you live?" Sho asked.

"I liked to eat at a café in hotel. One day, I ran into the owner of the hotel. He recognized me as my father's daughter from the funeral. Apparently, my dad did something for this friend, and he felt compelled to do something for him, like give me room in his hotel to live in."

"Are you sure that you're not related to Kaiba?" Misawa inquired, to double-check.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Even if we were, I wouldn't know it."

"Oh, uhh, sorry for accusing you, Mimi. I was too sure that you two were related." Judai said, drawing a circle in the ground with his foot, and his hands behind his back.

"Hey, no big deal right?" She smiled then walked away.

"I told ya!" Manjyome snapped, tapping Judai on the head.

_(Scene Changes)_ A/N sorry i cant makeanything to show change of scenes!

Mimi made sure that her friends couldn't see her, then ran to her dorm room. She slammed the bathroom door. She pulled her hair up and bent over the toilet bowl.

_You're so chubby, Mimi. Jesus, what will Kaiser think about you this chubby? Anyway, I didn't throw up yesterday, so I probably gained like 5 pounds. Ew. _Mimi thought to herself as she threw up her lunch. Mimi felt weaker, but brushed the feeling away. She flushed and rinsed her mouth. She put in a breathe mint just for kicks. She shakily reached for the telephone and dialed a number.

_Maybe I should call him… I'm feeling a little light headed._

"Hello? This is Varon speaking."

"Hi Varon. It's Mimi."

"Oh hey sis. What's up?"

"I…I threw up again." She said, her voice ragged.

"Mimi, why do you keep doing this? This is for work isn't it?" Varon sighed. "I still can't believe that you insisted on keeping your job so you could work during the summer. Honestly, how many girls do you know are exotic dancers at 15?"

"Well, we can't always rely on dad's bank money, can we? I mean, what I'm doing isn't half as bad as what you did. You went to jail." Mimi retorted.

"I was naïve and violent. That's why."

"And you some crazy Doom warrior or whatever. And took peoples' souls. Raphael or whatever took mine and you did nothing to stop him!"

"Raphael was crazy and he'd probably kill me if i interfered. So, as much as i hated it,I had tolet him.But what you're doing can be life- threatening. How many times a week have you been throwing up anyway?"

"Once or twice a day."

"GOD MIMI! I think you need help, badly. You better stop or I'm coming to Duel Academia island. No joking."

"Okay fine."

"Good. Call back again, sis. Bye, honey." Varon said quickly before hanging up.

"Like in hell I'll stop. I'm a chubby person. I don't like it and doubt Kaiser'll like it either." Mimi said aloud, putting the receiver down.

As she walked to the door, she collapsed, feeling dizzy and sick. Picking herself up by leaning against the wall, she made her way back to her friends.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! 

i probably tricked ya didn't I? when you think about it, varon/valon has chesnut brown hair and light blue eyes

chapter 5 should be on its way soon!


	5. Competition

Yay! chappie 5!

lately i've been having trouble writing the chapters so it might take a while until writers block goes away which hopefully will b soon.

enjoy!

* * *

Mimi cautiously opened the door of her dorm room and saw no one in hall. She stepped out daintily and closed the door, feeling slightly dizzy.

_Not another dizzy spell!_ She thought, rubbing her head.

"THERE YOU ARE MIMI! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Momoe yelled behind her, spooking her.

"HOLY CRAP! What the fuck was that for?" she screamed at the tops of her lungs. Junko winced.

"Well, were wondering…. Junko tell her." Momoe said, giggling like mad. Junko looked thoughtful as Mimi rolled her eyes. Momoe was gossip-aholic, nearly believing all the gossip that hears unless its proven that its made up.

"Well, Momoe here wants to know if you like Kaiser." Junko explained.

_Oh shit! How do they know?_ "No, not really, I mean, I just met him! I mean, he is cute but-"

"HA! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU JUNKO! SHE DOES HAS A CRUSH ON KAISER!" Momoe shrieked to Mimi's horror.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN'T YOU SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FLIPPIN' STUDY!" They heard some yell furiously from their rooms.

"Nice." Junko said, whacking Momoe.

"Ow!" Momoe rubbed the sore spot. "At least we know that Mimi has a crush on Kaiser. Wait till Kochou Ran hears about this!"

"Wait, I didn't say that I liked him. I just said that I think he's good looking. There's a difference." Mimi corrected. "Anyway, who's Kochou Ran?"

"Oh, she an obsessed Kaiser fan in Obelisk. He doesn't really like the fact that he has a fan club. At least they're not following him around everywhere." Junko sighed. "She's crazy. She wears a locket around her neck with a picture of him inside."

"Looks like I'll be meeting her soon."

"Oh yeah. Be careful of her." Momoe warned.

"Okay then. What does she look like?"

"An Insect!"

"Momoe! Shut up! Well Mimi, her hair is magenta. That should be enough."

"Okay, thanks. See ya later." Mimi waved, walking away.

_(scene change)_

"Hey Asuka, Kaiser. How's life?" Mimi walked to them who were standing by the pier again.

"Hi Mimi, nothing much. But you a little tired than this morning." Asuka commented.

"Oh, its nothing." She replied, standing close to the edge of the pier.

Suddenly, she had a dizzy spell and staggered back.

"Mimi!" Kaiser yelled, turning to her.

"Huh? WOAH!" Her foot, which was behind her, didn't feel anything solid below it. She waved her arms around spastically to try to keep herself from falling in the ocean. Still she fell backward.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed, sure she would fall in. But something or someone was holding her by an arm while she hanging.

"Ow."

"Sorry, I'll let go in a moment." Mimi looked up to see Kaiser, grasping her arm. "Give me your other arm."

"Here." She thrusted her arm to his other hand, who grabbed it and pulled her back on the pier. Asuka wore a frightened look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, rushing over.

"Yeah, thanks to Kaiser." Mimi leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek in gratitude. He blushed slightly.

_(scenechange)_

"Who the hell does she think she is? Stealing my husband-to-be!" Someone screamed, watching from a distance as Mimi kissed Kaiser's face. "The freakin' bitch! I'll show her not to mess with my man!"

_(scene change)_

Mimi sat next to Asuka during dinner, chatting. Kochou came up to her.

"Mimi. That's your name right?" She asked, but continued before Mimi could reply. "Okay, you stay away from Kaiser. He's my man! Got it?"

"Who said he was yours? Anyways, I'm not his girlfriend or anything. We're just friends."

"You fuckin' kissed him!" Kochou shrieked, pointing a finger in her face. "You're a bitch!"

The room went silent. Mimi stared at Kochou for a moment then said calmly,

"You think I'm a bitch? Hell no, I kissed him because he caught me so I wouldn't fall into the ocean! Does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend? I don't think so."

"You liar, bitch!" Kochou screamed, slapping Mimi across the face. Her long nails drew some blood.

"Okay, now you did it-" Mimi said hotly, then punched Kochou in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She swiped off some blood from her cheek, then stormed off angrily, Asuka following.

"Whoa, I didn't know how to fight." Asuka exclaimed, surprised to the maximum.

"Oh, well, I would wrestle sometimes with Varon. And then he thought it'd be best if I knew how to protect myself."

"You two would fight?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

_(scene change)_

"Kaiser, you're so lucky!"Kyo, another Obelisk exclaimed.

"Am I? In what way?" Kaiser inquired, honestly wondering how he was so lucky.

"You have Mimi! She's hot!" He replied, getting a dreamy look on his face. "Don't you think she's cute?"

"Well….." Kaiser began, surprised by the boy's simple question.

"Do you think she's cute?"

"I guess so…" He trailed off.

"OOHH! Kaiser has a crush on Mimi."

_(scene change)_

Kaiser sat on his bed, legs crossed, thinking hard about Kyo's question.

_Maybe I do really like Mimi. I mean she did kiss me. Wait, what the hell am I saying? No way, I can't fall in love with her. At least, right now. Rei wasted my time. I told her, dueling's my passion now. And still is. Not chasing after pretty girls. But Mimi is really perfect. She's a good duelist which is nice. Ah! No!_

_I must fight the feeling!_His stomach growled._Well, afterhaving a midnight snackI suppose._

_(Scene change)_

Mimi curled up in a ball in her room, feeling tired and dizzy and hungry. Then she stood up and walked out the door.

_Okay, I know I'm going to regret this later, butI feel so sick right now._ Mimi thought, walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

hey so i hope you liked this chapter

tension between kochou and mimi! OOOOOHHHH!

chapter 6 hopefully will be coming soon!


	6. Midnight Snack

CHAP 6 is UP!

its not as good as the other chapters cuz i had a bit of writers block but i guess i shouldnt complain

anywayz enjoy!

* * *

Mimi crept into the kitchen, pretty sure that everyone else was asleep. Oh, how wrong she was.

_Hm… let's see… There's a bagel! Jesus, I must be really hungry. _Mimi thought, licking her lips as she put the bagel into the toaster.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Her heart froze.

_Oh crap! That better not be Ayukawa Emi! Or I'm screwed!_

"Who's there?" Somewhere asked, turning on the light in the kitchen. Mimi turned, realizing it wasn't Ayukawa Emi.

"Kaiser?"

"Mimi?" Kaiser asked, raising an eyebrow, his face monotonous. Mimi stared. He stared back. During their little staring contest, the bagel was ready and popped out of the toaster. Mimi couldn't help it, and let a small giggle escape from her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"N-n-nothing." Mimi stuttered, covering her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"Right." Kaiser said incredulously, then took a couple pieces of toast and placed them in the toaster.

"So…"

"So…. What?"

"Just out of curiosity, Kaiser, why are you here?" Mimi asked, leaning against the marble counter.

"I was hungry. What other reason is there?" Kaiser rolled his eyes at the rather stupid question, even though there's no such thing as a 'stupid question.' Yeah, right. "Same for you I suppose. I mean, you hardly ate anything at dinner."

"Yeah…I just wasn't really hungry then." Mimi lied. Actually, she was extremely hungry at dinner. But with that 'little' obsession of being skinny, she ate very little, regardless of her appetite.

Soon, there was a long silence, except the crunching from them eating their food.

"Kaiser, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Mimi inquired, suddenly curious about his love life.

"Well, no. Dueling is my cup of tea right now. Not really girls. I just hang out with them as friends." Kaiser sighed.

Hearing that, Mimi's heart fell a bit. Just as friends? She winced slightly at his comment in disappointment. Apparently, Kaiser didn't notice because he looked away, out a window.

_Okay, Mimi, this is a time to show Kaiser how you feel…Hopefully he'll feel the same._

"Kaiser?"

"Hm?" He asked, still looking away. Mimi take a deep breathe.

"How do you feel about me? Because I know that other guys have been talking about me. What about you?"

Kaiser looked rather stunned at this question, compared to the other one.

"Uh... Well, I think you're nice."

"Just nice?" She asked, moving next to him.

"Well, really nice, I guess. But-"

Kaiser was about to add something when Mimi leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, cutting him off. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so she wouldn't strain her neck since she was rather shorter than him. It was a sweet little moment

Mimi wanted that to last forever. But it was cut short.

"Is anybody there?" They heard somebody say. Mimi tore her lips away from Kaiser's.

"That sounded like Ayukawa Emi." She whispered worriedly, crouching. "Oh god, the footsteps seem to be coming here!"

"Well, we could go out from the window…" Kaiser started.

"Let's go then! And HURRY!" Mimi urged, opening a window.

Kaiser helped push her out, and then crawled out himself. He closed the window, and they ran back into their own dorms without another word. Mimi especially, was embarrassed.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I probably screwed everything up!_ She thought, too worried to sleep.

* * *

well, chapter 7 should be comin up soon!


	7. You What?

i have done it!

i have written chapter 7 though im still like tryin 2 get thru writers block!

lets open the champagne! lol jk

yea but it mite not be up to par or anything extremely special but enjoy anyway!

**

* * *

**

**FWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!**

Mimi took her hand off the toilet knob after throwing up her midnight snack. She looked in the mirror and grabbed a brush to comb her messy hair. She brushed her teeth twice and used about four breathe mints to make sure no one knew her secret. Scenes from the night before kept flashing in her mind over and over again, as much as she tried to block them out.

_Damn I was so stupid to do that!_ She thought, smacking her forehead as she reached for the door knob of her room.

_RINGRINGRING!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Meems, I gotta tell you something now." Varon's tone was plain and single-toned.

"Okay Varon. Wait, is it bad?"

"Um, I don't know how you would think…."

"Just tell me."

"Okay okay. If you really want to know, I told your boss at the club that you quit."

"WHAT!" Mimi screamed through the receiver. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS VARON! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Listen, I can't stand the fact that you're bulimic because of being a dancer at a club. It had to stop. I mean, do you know how badly eating disorders can hurt you? Besides, there are more, how do you say, pleasanter jobs out there. I don't think you should be doing that."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! OH MY GOD! YOU THINK THAT I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE OF MY JOB! I'LL BET THAT KAISER LIKES HOW I LOOK RIGHT NOW!"

Mimi gasped at what she said, did she just say 'Kaiser?' Oh crap.

"Who's Kaiser? Is he your boyfriend?" Varon asked, interested at what she had screamed.

_God, I'm a flippin' idiot!_ Mimi's face paled. What if somebody heard her? What if somebody knew it was her? What if Kaiser heard and knew? Oh man, she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"So, do you want to tell me about this Kaiser-boy?"

"Um, later, I gotta go now. You know, classes. Can't be late! Bye!" Mimi squeaked in exactly10 seconds before slamming the receiver down and sprinting out the door.

'OH MAN! I'M DEAD IF SOMEONE HEARD ME!' She thought frantically, not exactly paying attention to where she was running to.

"Mimi! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Mimi looked back as she heard her name, not noticing two people right in front of her. The three collided and fell on the ground. "Mother!"

"You okay, Mimi?" She looked over and saw Sho and Judai also sitting on the ground, rubbing their heads.

"Oh god, sorry you two! I-I-I was in a hurry!" Mimi babbled, rushing towards them. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry we're perfectly fine!" Judai assured her by grinning widely.

"Are you sure? I think I might have a bruise around here. And possibly a scrape right here…" Sho cried, pointing to his arm.

"Need a hand?" In front of Mimi's face, was a hand which she took gratefully. The hand gracefully lifted her up from the dirt ground.

"Thanks." She replied, brushing herself off then saw a pair of shoes which looked awfully familiar that were right in front of her.

_Oh no. Anyone but him. Please. Please._ Mimi squeezed her eyes shut and raised her head. Once fully up, her eyes flew open to be caught in the intense stare of Kaiser Ryo.

_I asked for someone that wasn't him!_

Mimi blushed before running off, her face burning from embarrassment.

"What's up with her?" Sho asked.

"Bad day maybe." Judai replied, watching her sprint away.

"Should we go talk to her?"

Kaiser cut in. "Nah, just let her calm down. She should be fine later."

Panting hard from running so much, Mimi sat down on the grass in the forest to recover. After a while, someone called her name.

'It sounds like Manjyome.' She thought lazily.

"Mimi! I think I need to talk to you. It's pretty exciting news!" He exclaimed stopping in front of her, wearing a little gold puzzle piece looking thing with black characters on it.

"What's that?" Mimi asked, pointing to the puzzle piece.

"I'll explain. Let's go back to the campus first. C'mon."

* * *

now its time for when mimi follows her pals around (sometimes) secretly watchin them duel them seven assasins! yess... lol!

review if u do or dont but plz dont bash or anything


	8. Key Keepers? Cool!

FINALLY IVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! holy jeez! i had and still hav the worst case of writers block XD

so im rele sry if its crappy

* * *

"Are you serious? That's so cool!" Mimi's eyes brightened hearing what Manjyome had to say.

"Yep, I know. I'm pretty psyched about it too." Manjyome replied, fondling the key around his neck.

"I'm jealous. I'd love to be a key keeper. So, who are the others?"

"Well, there's Judai, Kaiser, Asuka, Misawa, Chronos, Daitokuji-sensei, and yours truly." Manjyome grinned.

"You still have your cockiness, I must admit Manjyome." Mimi sighed.

_Kaiser's in there? Aw, he's lucky just like the rest. I just hope they all can keep their keys._

(_scene change_)

"Hey, look who decided to come back from the forest?" Judai exclaimed, seeing Mimi and Manjyome, walking over.

"Shut up," The two replied in unison.

"I can definitely see why they were boyfriend and girlfriend." Misawa sighed, Sho and Hayato nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ouch, that hurt." Judai pouted.

"Oh, poor little Judai." Mimi patted his head and smiled. Strangely, Judai didn't seem to mind. She turned to see Asuka and Kaiser giving her weird looks.

"You, are one interesting character, you know that?" Asuka said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I've known that for a while. Well, what can you do?" She replied, shrugging. Kaiser smiled slightly, just barely, but "just barely" was enough for Asuka to notice.

_Did Kaiser just smile at Mimi? Is there some sort of connection between them that most of us don't know about? Hm..._

(_scene change_)

Kaiser, Asuka, and Mimi were standing by the lighthouse, as usual that night. Mimi had decided to lean against the lighthouse, whereas Kaiser and Asuka stood near the edge, in front of her.

"So, I'll assume you guys feel pretty special to protect those keys, eh?" Mimi asked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, but that's kind of an understatement." Asuka replied.

"Really? You think so? Wow, you guys are soo lucky!"

"I suppose." Kaiser said, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we're basically risking our lives so the world'll be safe. Dangerous, no?"

"Yeah, but it's still cool when you think about it." Mimi replied.

There was no reply from the three.

In the midst of their silence, Mimi's stomach grumbled in a loud manner, to her horror. Asuka turned around, raising an eyebrow as Kaiser just chuckled for a moment.

"Sorry guys," Mimi blushed, grabbing her stomach, trying to suppress the noises.

"Maybe, you should go back to the dorm and eat something." Kaiser said, turning. Mimi could swear she saw some mirth in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm kinda tired too so, g'night!" Mimi called, walking back. Once she turned around, she cringed, completely embarrassed.

_I guess it could be worse, but still..._

Kaiser still chuckled a little, as his arms folded across his chest.

"You smiled, Kaiser," Asuka stated. "And laughed too."

"Yeah, so?"

"You like her?" Asuka eyed him carefully, analyzing his face's every twitch and blink.

"Kyo asked me that not too long ago." Kaiser finally replied after a long pause.

"You're not answering my question." Asuka insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do you really care?" Kaiser shot back, really not wanting to answer her question.

"Should I not?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't, so don't." Kaiser started to walk away. "I'm going now, so maybe you should too. It's dangerous now, with those assassins from the Seven Stars here on the island."

"I'll come soon. I need some time by myself right now."

"Suit yourself." Kaiser shrugged, as he walked away.

_I don't understand why Kaiser won't tell me. He usually tells me almost everything. Why not this?_ Asuka thought, sitting down. _Maybe I should get back to the dorms, especially with that assassin lurking around. Hm... if I were an assassin, who would I go after first?_

Then it hit her. Judai!

_(scene change)_

Mimi suddenly woke up, for absolutely no reason.

_Damn, what did I do to wake up right now?_ She sighed, looking at the clock. 2:00 A.M. Mimi groaned and threw the blanket back on, trying in vain to fall back asleep. After a few minutes, she sat back up, rubbing her eyes. She stood up, grasping her stomach that was growling again.

"Aw, God, shut up!" She hissed at it, walking towards the window. Mimi stared out the window, looking at the forest nearby. Her eyes shifted to the pier, and saw a figure there. She squinted her eyes, then realizing it was Kaiser.

_What's he doing up this late?_ She puzzled for a moment, then turning around and leaning on the window. Her head turned back to see what he was doing. He was facing the mountain, holding something in his palm.

_Wonder what he's holding..._ Mimi closed her eyes, not knowing that there was a duel taking place inside the mountain, or what Kaiser held in his hand.

_(scene change)_

Kaiser stared at the mountain, pointing his key towards it in his palm.

_Something doesn't feel right..._

* * *

whew! that took me 4EVER 2 write XD o well

hope ya enjoyed it!

o and i fixed up lil weird typos and such on the earlier chapters if u guyz wanna kno :)

plz review!


End file.
